User talk:Nart L. Chipikal
Thanks. :Hey, cuz! Thanks for fixing my spelling error on Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM!. Next time I misspell some and I don't notice, be sure to fix it for me. Happy editing! - GoldenDrilly 05:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay :Alright, I'll chat. - GoldenDrilly 04:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 2 :How are you doing on Super Mario Galaxy 2? Is it difficult? - GoldenDrilly 04:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::You can easily find Green Stars by hearing a twinkling sound, which is different than what normal Power Stars do. - GoldenDrilly 05:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Throwback Galaxy :Did you know that the Throwback Galaxy is a redesigned version of Whomp's Fortress? - GoldenDrilly 06:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The game :Well, I don't think you know this, but I got Super Mario Galaxy 2 five weeks ago and I know the part where Bowser ate the last Grand Star. - GoldenDrilly 03:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You're not going to believe this, but I actually retrieved all the Green Stars, collected all 240 Power Stars, and I completed both levels of the Grandmaster Galaxy. - GoldenDrilly 04:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) My avatar :Do you think that my avatar should be Yoshi? - GoldenDrilly 16:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello in 1337 speak |-|3110. \^/|-|4+'s (_)|o? I |_34|2/\/3|) #0\/\/ +0 5|o34|< 1337. - GoldenDrilly 03:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just translate. The message above means: "Hello. What's up? I learned how to speak leet." - GoldenDrilly 04:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Badges I just thought of badges and whatnot and yeah. - GoldenDrilly 02:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pfft Can't I just do a bit of creating and whatnot? - Re:Sockpuppet PincerBoy72 was a sockpuppet of Adam10Rocks3, and please don't laugh when you recite the word "sockpuppet". You may laugh when I'm not around. Just please don't laugh next to me. - GoldenDrilly 13:02, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mario Party 9 I got Mario Party 9 too! Do you know about Perspective Mode? - GoldenDrilly 15:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:GoldenDrilly! I really like to edit on your wiki on The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa Wiki. - GoldenDrilly 22:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Mario & Eddsworld Did you go to Mario & Eddsworld? - GoldenDrilly 22:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Broccoli! Broccoli! - It's pretty swell! 08:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Brocolli! Isn't the phrase "broccoli" from Eddsworld? And isn't it used by Edd? - It's pretty swell! 15:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Chip. Do you want to edit on the Luigi and Yoshi's Spooky Adventures Wiki? - It's pretty swell! 18:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Bypassing your browser's cache What does it even mean? - It's pretty swell! (talk) 01:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Homework on the Winter Break Do you have homework on the winter break? - Koopa and Yoshi Inc. (talk) 01:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Seizure Procedure! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edj6xSUzMp4 Dangerous snacks! You left London's phone in a crate full of dangerous snacks! - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sort or 'Splode I forgot what your high score for "Sort or 'Splode" was in SM64DS/NSMB. What was it again? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 21:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) My new story w:c:yoshislegoisland:Yoshi's LEGO Island (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 20:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey chip go read Msd's newest fanfiction right now! :33 Here it is!! Now go read it and comment! X3 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) MK7 online racing How is it with the online races of MK7? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Are you going to keep online races from now on? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, disconnections are really annoying, especially when racing, because you lose VR, even if you were in first place. - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::VR is the thing you earn or lose when you race. For example, I have about 16000 VR. - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you know what VR is? >:( - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 03:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::How much VR do you have, and do you know how much I have? :P - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 04:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Shiny Pokemon Do you know what a Shiny Pokemon is? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 15:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Answer this one question. If you encountered a Shiny Koffing, and you really wanted to catch it, but then it uses Self-Destruct, would you be mad? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 23:00, August 16, 2013 (UTC) YouTube username What was your YouTube username again? - Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad's territory (talk) 22:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC)